


Interdimensional Convention: Super Hero Pun Club

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Code Lyoko, Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Persona Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Two French Cat Super Heroes, and a love for jokes sets off a chain reaction to create the Interdimensional Convention Center, or ICC for short.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Odd Della Robbia, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Peter Parker, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Wade Wilson, Joker (Persona) & Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Joker (Persona) & Odd Della Robbia, Joker (Persona) & Peter Parker, Joker (Persona) & Wade Wilson, Odd Della Robbia & Peter Parker, Odd Della Robbia & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Sans vs Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	1. Chapter 1

"So, making this into an interdimensional convention center. Why?" Cherrelsel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, people decided to move out of the Asker Plane, might as well make use out of it. These ideas wouldn't have done well on FF.net anyways." Sixer shrugged. "And it all starts: with two french cats."

* * *

These...were not regular akumas. These were animal like, with the sign of an eye on each of their weak points, and all of them had the same attacks with red lasers. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't know what akuma was in control, having to use their powers on the next big bad akuma they saw, only to find a worse one. Retreating, depleting their sweets and cheese respectively to restore their kwamis's strength.

They kept slashing through the creatures until two new faces appeared, one that looked like a Swordsman, and the other looking like another cat hero, but clad in purple and matching tiger gauntlets. The two nodded to each other, and went separately to attack the akumas. 

The Swordsman seemed to only have his sword, but he was quick, slashing at the eyes to the crab and block-like monsters while the cat shot his own lasers from the gauntlets he had. With the help of these new Heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to easily defeat the rest of the creatures, they all finished in an intersection of Paris as Ladybug restored the damage. 

"I'd say we make a purrty good team!" Chat smiled. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I would put as akin to purrfect, actually." The purple cat hero gave a Cheshire grin.

The Swordsman face palmed. "Come on, we better get going." The Swordsman looked to his Cat Hero friend, who shrugged as the two ran off.

"We should do the same if we don't want to detransform." Ladybug declared and zipped off.

* * *

That night, Odd Della Robia and Adrien Agreste received letters. "Come to the Interdimensional Convention's Super Hero Pun Club!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Odd and Chat settled into their club room, they noticed there wasn't a large amount of people signed up. Themselves, a "Wade Wilson" and a "Peter Parker." 

"W-were we supposed to use our real names?" Chat Noir asked.

"Meh, there's really no need to hide, Agreste." A new voice pitched. 

Chat Noir yelped and sput around to see two similar clad super heroes, Spiderman and Deadpool, with Spiderman taking off his mask to reveal Peter Parker. "I-I'm not Adrian Agreste, in fact, who's he?"

"I never said you were Adrian. I only said Agreste." Deadpool chuckled. "Gosh, this is why I like your fanfictions. Get the reveal out of the way."

Chat Noir's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, only to have it be shut by Odd.

"Relax, the knowledge that I have won't affect your world in any way. No one remembers their time here in the ICC except for people like me or Holo-Jane, and the Authors. But there's no time to get into that, we have a club to be a part of!" Deadpool smiled underneath his mask.


	3. Chapter 3

"paps."

"NO."

"papyrus."

"STOP IT."

"Papyrus with proper capitalization. i, sans the skeleton, have signed up for..."

"PLEASE, NO."

"the superhero pun club!"

"SANS, I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU WILL GET IN. DO TELL, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU DID SOMETHING... 'SUPER?'"

"naw, quit **ribbin** me bro." Sans winked.

Papyrus let out an unholy scream.

"besides, my puns are the best probably in the entire icc."

"WHATEVER. IF YOU FAIL, LET ME KNOW. I HAVE BEEN DIEING TO TRY OUT A NEW RECIPE FROM THE FOOD CLUB! OOH! SPEAKING OF IT, THE MEETING IS ABOUT TO START!" Papyrus took off.

Sans sat down in a chain next to a young man with unkept hair.


	4. The Cat Lies

Deadpool gave a dramatic gasp. "HOW DARE YOU, ODD DELLA ROBBIA! WE TRUSTED YOU!"

"In my defense, I didn't want to be a part of the French Cat Superheroes club, because there's only two of us."

Chat Noir gasped. "Odd, you wound me."

"Listen, it was YOUR idea to create a superhero pun club. And at least I say a few puns. Spiderman barely says them anymore!" Odd pointed out.

"Hmm...you know that is true."

"Are you done arguing?" Spiderman asked dryly. "Sometimes I get tired of you guys being idiots. I'm glad we've actually wanted to get someone new in. I've already sent Joker his confirmation letter that he's in."

"what about me?" Sans asked from outside.

"Are you a superhero?" Deadpool raised an eyebrow.

"well, i guess not but-"

"WE WILL ENFORCE SUPERHEROS, AS A PART OF OUR NAME SANS! LEAVE!" Deadpool said in a corny way.

"...mark my words...i will get into that pun club..."


End file.
